


MĒ [ChiNorth]

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosociality, Yandere, killer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: Lo debía amara a él, estaba loco por su amor y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.(Capitulos cortos)
Relationships: China/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), North Korea/China (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

"Mirame sólo a mi.  
Hablame solo a mí.  
Sonrie solo para mi.  
Ámame solo a mí"

No ves que yo te amor ¿cierto ?  
Me imagino que apenas sabes que  
existo.

Lo más que te pido es que me  
ames. no sientes lo mismo? j no  
importa ! Yo puedo hacer que  
cambie. Puedo hacer que cambie  
todo.

Puedo sentirte, sentirte cerca de mí pero soy casi inexistente a tu vista ¿Por qué?  
Te amaré China y me amarás de vuelta.

Quieras o no.


	2. 1

Tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿ que tiene él que yo no ? Solo es para mejorar, ya sabes, cambiar para ti, siempre será para ti.

¿ sus modales ? ¿ su cultura ? ¿ su apariencia? ¡ ya dime, quiero saber ! 

¿ tendré que adivinar? Bueno, aunque odio eso yo mejoraré, aunque creo que no lo necesito ¡soy mejor que ese japonés, te lo demostraré!

Solo por ti, China y así y solo así me ames sin ningún obstáculo, en verdad te amo mi China.


	3. 2

No entiendo una cosa ¿ por que te asuntaste cuando te di mi regalo ? Si era algo muy simple, como a Japón le gustan los gatos y tu compartes mucho con Japón... Soy considerado en pensar en ambos, he....

Te di una cabeza de un gatito ¡ y era de tu color favorito ! No entiendo por que no te gustaría un regalo así, es de color blanco como te gustan.

Hasta lo tiraste, eso fue hiriente para mí. Me costó conseguir un gato de ese color, raza y que este bebe.

Eres realmente malo China, pero no importa, que bueno que te lo di en anónimo. Para la próxima conseguiré un mejor regalo, te lo prometo.


	4. 3

¿ me creerías si digo que tengo unas fotos tuyas regadas por toda mi habitación?

Creo que sí, es que tu imagen es un imán para mí, lastima que tu la compartes con todos y eso no puede ser, esa linda cara tiene que ser sólo mía, me hace sentir bien que estés conmigo.

Y una cosa ¿ por que hablas tanto con Vietnam ? ¡ no me gusta que te acerques a él ! ¿Por qué le sonries tanto? ¡No le sonrías más, él no la merece!

¿Primero Japón y ahora él? Eres un malvado China. Y por eso no te enviare "buenos " regalos, será tu castigo por ahora.

Pero... eso no me dejará de amarte. Ámame solo a mí China, soy el indicado.


	5. 4

¿¡ por que ya de repente no quieres estar cerca de mí!? ¿¡ es por Japón!? ¡ tú y ese idiota se la pasan mucho tiempo! ¡ No lo soporto por más tiempo, China!

Yo también quiero que me notes, no que te apartes, apenas me hablas y eso es sólo para mis "progresos" ¿ que tiene él que yo no ? Soy una buena opción; y eso no te interesa, solo te interesa ese estúpido nipón.

Aunque si él no existiera ¿ me darías una oportunidad ?¿me amarías mucho? ¿estarás más tiempo conmigo que con él?

Ya sé que regalo darte, cariño.


	6. 5

¿ Por que lloras? Hice algo malo? ¿ es por el regalo que te dí ? No creía que te lastimará tanto eso, solo te dí lo que te gustaba.

La cabeza de Japón con unas lindas orejas de gato, fue un buen detalle, me esforcé en conseguir cada cosa, cada mínimo detalle y conseguir la cabeza de ese nipon, aunque la mejoré con pequeños detalles para que sea tu regalo perfecto.

Pero aun no sé porque lloras, trato de decirte una cuantas palabras de apoyo que obviamente en tu estado tan triste aceptaste y me abrazaste.

Eres tan lindo, bueno, más lindo cuando me quieres, ahora nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros y si lo hace... No saldrá vivo de esto.


	7. 6

¿ Te he dicho lo lindo que te ves cuando duermes ? ¿ no ? Oh bueno, ahora lo sabes, eres simplemente adorable, te ves inocente e indefenso.

Me gustaría entrar a tu casa, a tu habitación y dormir contigo, eres tan abrazable que no puedo resistir ¿ por qué eres tan lindo ? Porque eres tú ¿hay algo más lindo que tú? ¡claro que no, mi amor!

Siempre te veo por la ventana, tan poca pero a la vez a tan larga distancia, ya quiero acercarme más.   
Y no puedo esperar ese día.


	8. 7

Desde que ha "desaparecido" Japón estas más tiempo con Vietnam ¿ a cuantos tendré que... acabar para que estés conmigo? ¿ qué cosa tiene Vietnam que te llamé la atención ? Vietnam es un tonto, yo te podría ofrecer más que él.

No quiero acabar con él, en cierto modo es bueno pero; no al lado tuyo. Nadie es bueno a tu lado, excepto yo. Ay China ¿ cuando vas a abrir los ojos ? Nadie te va a querer como yo, soy una opción perfecta, te puedo dar amor, atención, lo que toda una pareja se da.

Pero tranquilo cielo, yo me aseguraré de que sea a mí a quien ames; demasiado.

Aunque tenga que acudir a varios métodos para eliminar a esas molestas plagas que se quieren fundir en tu piel.


	9. 8

¿Aún no te separas de Vietnam? En verdad no quiero acabarlo, a veces lo considero un conocido muy cercano, pero si sigues así tendré que tomar esa medida.

Pero cambiando a un tema más positivo ¡te conseguí más regalos! Sí, te lo prometí y todo lo que prometo cumplo.

Una bonita cabeza de gato, con una pequeña estrella para que me represente, aunque no lo sepas, me costó tanto quitarle el ojo y ponerle el falso tratando de no dañar la cabeza y además decorar el ojito con una estrella, quedó precioso.

Pero todo lo vale si es por ti; no importa lo que tenga que hacer, si tengo que dañar a alguien, lo haré.

Es para que me quieras únicamente mí ¿es tan difícil de conseguir? Cariño, no te hagas el difícil.


	10. 9

China, sinceramente ya me empezaste a desesperarme, pero no te culpo, culpo a Vietnam. Ese idiota no se separa de ti ¿cómo pasaremos tiempo juntos para que nuestro amor surja?; pero tú no te separas de él y eso es muy molesto.

Me estás haciendo enojar, cariño. No quieres hacerme enojar.

Tendré que darte una advertencia para que te separes de él, aunque aún tienes la cabeza de Japón, me alegra que te encantara el regalo dulzura. Sería lindo que estuvieras conmigo y no con Vietnam.

China, China, pequeño tesoro, no me hagas tomar medidas tan extremas por favor. Aunque sé que lo harás inconscientemente y estaré encantado de eliminar a todos quienes quieran estar cerca de ti.

Aw- eres adorable. Por eso te amo, mi ingenuo, pero me encanta.


	11. 10

La verdad lamento lo de Vietnam, era buena nación y buen amigo, supongo. Pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Me abrazabas mientras llorabas al ver el cadáver feo de Vietnam, no debes llorar por ese idiota, él solo te usó, yo en verdad estoy por ti, me tienes a mí para que yo lo pueda reemplazar.

No me querías soltar, eso era tan lindo de tu parte, estabas tan devastado que simplemente no me soltabas, llorabas tratando de desahogarte, eres lindo así.

Necesitabas apoyo. Aquí está. Te puedo dar amor. Solo espera amor. Te puedo dar todo lo que desees.


	12. 11

—China, no debes de llorar, ya pasó... —tranquilizaba el norcoreano al mayor quien lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro.

Estaba muy decaído por la muerte de su amigo vietnamita, se preguntaba que persona sin corazón, loca y completamente despiadada hubiera hecho tal acto de maldad, las teorías en la cabeza del asiático eran nubladas por el dolor.

Los sollozos de este se fueron calmando al sentir que el menor lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda además de que le daba unas palabras de ánimo.

Al menos sonreía de que tenía a alguien con él, a su protegido.

—gra_gracias Norte, odio que me veas de una manera muy sensible — no se apartó de él, al contrario, se apegó al buscar reconforte en el pequeño norcoreano. — pero en verdad gracias...

Este dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espalda del mayor.


	13. 12

Has estado más apegado a mí por el suceso de Vietnam, eso en verdad me hace feliz, tú y yo, dandonos cariño y abrazos, sin nadie en nuestro camino.

Y quien esté, lo eliminaré de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Y lo mejor del asunto de la muerte de Vietnam es que a veces duermo contigo, estar cerca de ti es hermoso, estar en el mismo lugar contigo es único, y más cuando me abrazabas en esas noches y te apegabas a mí susurrando.

Yo te daba mi apoyo moral, te abrazaba y decía que todo iba a estar bien, y lo estará si ninguno se te acerque y te quiera apartar de mi lado.


	14. 13

Estoy muy feliz, se ve que has empezado a amar mis regalos de gatos, ya no te asustas o tiras la caja ahora la abres con normalidad. 

Algo común de tu vida. 

En verdad me alegra ese hecho, te prepararé un regalo especial, he escuchado que el estadounidense te ha comenzado a dar problemas por unos asuntos. 

¿Que tal si te traigo la cabeza de lo más preciado de este? A su hermano Canadá. 

O tal vez a su pareja, el mexicano, dos buenas opciones para devastar lo y que no te moleste más. 

Será mi regalo especial para que me ames de manera incondicional; te lo prometo dulzura.


	15. 14

Estoy muy feliz, se ve que has empezado a amar mis regalos de gatos, ya no te asustas o tiras la caja ahora la abres con normalidad.

Algo común de tu vida.

En verdad me alegra ese hecho, te prepararé un regalo especial, he escuchado que el estadounidense te ha comenzado a dar problemas por unos asuntos.

¿Que tal si te traigo la cabeza de lo más preciado de este? A su hermano Canadá.

O tal vez a su pareja, el mexicano, dos buenas opciones para devastar lo y que no te moleste más. Será mi regalo especial para que me ames de manera incondicional; te lo prometo dulzura.


	16. 15

¿Adivina que cariño? ¡Conseguí un descuento en cabezas y cuerpos mutilados!

Acabar con el mexicano y el canadiense fue como acabar dos pájaros de un tiro, de manera literal realmente. Solo quería acabar con el mexicano y al parecer el canadiense intervino Y...

Ambos murieron, y no me atraparo.

Pero esa es muy buena noticia. Me gustaría mucho que veas al maldito americano llorar porque "sus dos corazones" se han ido para siempre y nunca volverá ¡va a llorar como bebé!

Creo que está al borde de una severa depresión y después suicidio. ¿No es buena noticia? No te molestará nunca más; nunca de los nunca dulzura.

...

También te amo, pero recuerda que debes amarme únicamente a mí.

Únicamente a mí, China.


End file.
